wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff's Keyboard Playing Skit
Jeff's Keyboard Playing Skit is a scene when Jeff plays various keyboards in The Wiggles' videos. Gallery JeffFattinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Jeff playing keyboards in The Cockroaches' Brisbane Expo concert GetReadyToWiggle15.jpg|Jeff playing Yamaha keyboard in "The Wiggles: Get Ready to Wiggle" JeffPlayingKorgKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard in "ABC for Kids Live in Concert" JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in "Yummy Yummy" JeffPlayingElectricPiano.jpg|Jeff playing electric piano JeffPlayingKeyboardatNowraPlayground.jpg|Jeff playing the keyboard at Nowra Playground JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in "Big Red Car" JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCar2.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard on "On Your Holiday" in "Big Red Car" TheWigglesLIVE56.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in "The Wiggles Show" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard GoSantaGo43.png|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" original video recording JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Wiggledance!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" RedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff's hands can be seen playing the keyboard in this picture. JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardin1997.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in 1997 TheWigglesMovie157.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles Movie" YummyYummy(1998)44.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle Time! (1998 video)" WiggleTime(1998)184.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard again WiggleTime(1998)356.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard the third time JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in "The Wiggles Big Show" Murray'sShirtendcredits1.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "The Wiggles" TV Series JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Toot Toot!" JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park" JeffPlayingHarmonium.jpg|Jeff playing harmonium JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffPlayingElectricPianoinMovement.jpg|Jeff playing electric piano in "Movement" JeffPlayingKeyboardinWork.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Work" JeffPlayingKeyboardinImagination.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Imagination" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheCartoonWigglesin2000.jpeg|Jeff playing keyboard in Cartoon JeffPlayingKeyboardinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Yule Be Wiggling" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!" CGIJeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|CGI Jeff playing Keyboard JeffPlayingKeyboardinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Space Dancing" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3-2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in 'Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series JeffPlayingKeyboardonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard on "Good Morning Australia" TopoftheTots31.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Top of the Tots" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Santa's Rockin'!" JeffPlayingKeyboardinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffPlayingKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Sailing Around the World" JeffPlayingKeyboardinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in "Sailing Around the World Tour" CartoonJeffPlayingEggplantKeyboard.jpg|Cartoon Jeff playing eggplant keyboard JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" JeffPlayingKeyboardonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series Episode33(TVSeries5)3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "O'Reilly!" LittleJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Little Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffPlayingPianoatAustraliaHouse.jpg|Jeff playing piano at Australia House JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car Tour" JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Wiggledancing!" JeffPlayingPipeOrgan.jpg|Jeff playing pipe organ JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" JeffPlayingKeyboardinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Pop Go The Wiggles! Show" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle And Learn" TV Series JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheCircusMusicaLandscape.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in The Circus Musical Landscape JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in The Farm Musical Landscape JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff playing Keyboard in The Beach Musical Landscape JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheCountryMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in The Countryside Musical Landscape JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing red Starry Keyboard in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffPlayingKeyboardonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard on "Spicks and Specks" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffPlayingPianoinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing piano in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard again JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" JeffFattPlayingPiano.jpg|Jeff playing piano in Hot Potato Studios JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" JeffFattPlayingKorgKeyboardinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard in Hot Potato Studios File:JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard in "Wiggly Circus" concert JeffPlayingOrgan.jpg|Jeff playing organ JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Let's Eat!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "It's Always Christmas With You!" JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinGettingStrongLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff playing Korg Keyboard in "Getting Strong" concert JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard in "Celebration!" JeffPlayingPianoatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Jeff playing piano at Sirius XM studio JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinBeepBeepBuckleUp.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in 2012 JeffPlayingKorgKeyboardinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff playing Korg Keyboard in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffFattPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly Showtime" JeffFattPlayingKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard in "Taking Off!" RobloxScreenShot12052015_152816398.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in Roblox 391373_10150960600930846_610536419_n.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard in Florida 3776765572_924f9e93d2_o.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard in 2009 2366133002_3fe31b4207_o.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard in The 2008 US Tour 20170825_204410.jpg|Cartoon Jeff playing keyboard New-Wiggles-Anthony-Murray-Jeff-Greg-Lachy-Emma-Simon37.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard JeffFattinTheWiggles'ConcertRehearsal.jpg|Jeff play Red Nard Stage 2 Keyboard in The Wiggles' Concert Rehearsal JeffFattinSoldierOnJam.png|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in Soldier On Jam Example (56).png|Cartoon Jeff playing keyboard Category:Scenes Category:Music Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries